


Movie Date

by Johzanne



Series: Fluff For The Soul [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two roommates spend the day watching movies, eating popcorn and being silly. <br/>Just a cute story where Eren and Levi are both into each other but don't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

The sweet smell of buttered popcorn coaxed Levi out of sleep. He sat up in his bed, but couldn't remember climbing into it last night. Realising that Eren, his roommate, had carried him to bed after he fell asleep on the couch warmed his chest. He fixed his sheets and pulled off yesterday's clothes. He dropped the items into his laundry hamper and slipped on a new pair of underwear with his robe.

"Eren?" he called as he walked out of his room, busy tieing the belt around his waist. "In the kitchen!" Eren called back and Levi ran his hand through his hair as he made his way to the kitchen. The closer he got, the stronger the buttery scent got.

"Eren, what on earth are you doing in here?" Levi asked, surprised at the buckets of fresh popcorn on every flat surface in the kitchen and got excited thinking about eating it all. "Preparing for a movie date." Eren answered lightheartedly as he turned on the microwave and returned to the pot of popcorn on the stove. Levi deflated and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'll leave you guys be, say hi to whoever's coming over."

"Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you are going?" Eren asked as he emptied the popcorn into the last bowl and salted it.

Levi looked back at him.

"You have a date coming."

"No, you were very stressed yesterday. I know you have a weakness for popcorn and horror movies, so today we are going to sit on that couch and rewatch all the horrors we have. To help you unwind." Levi smiled warmly and was about to say something when the microwave timer went off. Eren perked up.

"Breakfast is served!" he cheered and pulled two cups out of the microwave.

"CuppaBreakfast?"

"That's right! Here, take yours and go sit on the couch, I'll be right there."

Levi nodded and did what Eren told him to, grabbing a bowl of popcorn on his way out. Eren chuckled and grabbed them some spoons and made them coffee in two to go cups before joining Levi on the couch.

He handed Levi his spoon and coffee and slid in under the blanket with him.

CuppaBreakfast is a recipe Eren and Levi created during University exams when they needed a quick, yummy breakfast solution. Eren started just cooking an egg in a coffee mug by popping it in the microwave. Levi started doing it too and eventually they added more ingredients like chopped up bacon, cheese, tomato and sometimes pepper and onions. Plus Levi was a salt junkie and Eren knew exactly how much salt he liked in his.

Levi put his coffee down on the floor against the couch and started eating out of his cup as Eren scrolled through the move options.

"Which one do you want to start off with?"

"Annabelle."

"Again?"

"Again." Levi confirmed around a mouthful of egg and Eren chuckled.

"Thank God it's still light out." Eren said as he pressed play and ate his own breakfast. Before Levi had woken up, Eren started getting ready for the day. He pulled on sweatpants and a comfy sweater before copying all the horrors from his laptop onto a memory stick. He went on a torrent site and downloaded a few new ones they hadn't seen yet as he started with the popcorn.

Two whole packs of corn were popped on the stove and flavoured with salt and butter. In between batched he mixed some concentrate with water and put the cooldrink bottles in the fridge, made them each a CuppaBreakfast, made them coffee, plugged the memory stick in and set up the TV, closed the blinds and spread dozens of blankets and pillows around. Luckily everything was in place when Levi woke up.

He watched the smile spread on Levi's face when he explained to him what he had planned for the day and couldn't stop his own smile from showing. Helping Levi relax was really his goal, because he worked himself half to death to finish a project and Eren hated seeing him so tired out. This was his way of helping Levi forget about the world for a day and enjoy a whole bunch of horror movies with him.

So far so good, Levi was reaching the bottom of his first popcorn bowl as Eren sat lazily sipping at his coffee. The movie was at it's climax and Levi focused on the movie like he'd never seen it before, but Eren knew that Levi had watched it just last week. Twice.

"Ohmygod, she's going to do it. Eren, look she's going to do it, I can't believe she's going to d- She did it. Unbelievable."

Eren laughed a bit at Levi's rambling and Levi just shot him a playful glare.

"Don't you laugh at me, you br- Oomf!"

This time Eren really did laugh as Levi tumbled off of the couch. The raven had laid down and twisted around as he watched the movie, successfully tangling himself in his robe. This had limited his movement and tied one arm in the unnecessarily long belt and fell off when he tried sitting up to throw a pillow at Eren. Said pillow cushioned his fall and he huffed as he tried freeing his arm. Eren stopped his laughing to help Levi up and untangle his arm. The robe had twisted in all strange directions with how he moved and it took some adjusting before it sat on him the way it was meant to.

Levi muttered a thanks and fumbled with the knot he made to get it off as he looked around the living room for something else to wear.

"This thing is a deathtrap." He finally managed to untie the knot, pull it off and throw the robe across the room in frustration. Once it was off Levi finally relaxed and realised that Eren was staring at him, clearly amused.

"What?" he asked, frowning at the boy.

"I forgot how much you loved Spiderman." Eren gestured to Levi's midsection and he looked down, only to realise that he was standing in his Spiderman boxers right in front of Eren. Red blossomed across Levi's cheeks and he quickly tried  to think of a way to hide how mortified he was. Eren tried to stop laughing, but the glare mixed with the blush Levi threw at him only had him laughing more.

"Uhm, here!" Eren quickly offered, pulling off his sweater and handing it to Levi. "You can wear this, I don't mind." Levi quickly pulled it on, the thing big enough to cover his embarrassing underwear and half of his thighs.

"I'm getting more popcorn." And with that Levi disappeared to the kitchen to cool down his face and mentally prepare for spending the rest of the day with a shirtless Eren. He heard another laugh as he left the room, shouting back another "What!" as he walked faster.

"Spiderman looks great on your ass!" he called from the living room and Levi almost choked on his breath.

"Eren, oh my God!" He was quick to pull the sweater down at the back as well.

Maybe death by popcorn should be his way to go, just stuff his head in a bowl and forget that Eren just said his ass looks great. Instead of suffocating himself in the popcorn, he opened the fridge to drown his frustrations and was glad to see there were plenty water bottles full of orange flavoured cooldrink. He grabbed two and a bowl of popcorn before heading back to the living room.

"Hey, what about we watch Orphan next?" Eren suggested as Levi came back and he chuckled.

"Didn't you almost piss your pants every time the girl appeared on the screen?"

"In my defence, something felt off about her and I was damn right. I mean, who tries seducing an older guy? She's crazy."

Levi pushed aside the small sting from the older comment and decided to tease Eren instead.

"Aww, got no 'Dads-I'd-Like-to-fuck' you're crushing on, Pretty Boy?"

Eren smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"You need to stay off of the Internet, old man. I don't need you knowing my slang." he said the word with a flat accent and threw in some teenage attitude to look just like the kids you'd expect to use slang.

Levi joined in on the little charade.

"Like omg, ilysm, fml, I don't care tbh, ttyl, duh."

The flawless 'White American Addicted to Starbucks Girl' voice Levi just used mixed in with the dramatic eye roll and hand flip had Eren in stitches, laughing so hard that he had to wipe away some tears as Levi just chuckled.

"Omg, I just can't." Eren added as he calmed down from his laughter and sat straight up again.

"Just press play, you dork-" Levi said as he leaned over to shove Eren's shoulder, which he did, but his hand slipped and he fell on Eren's lap.

"Clumsy today?" Eren teased as he pressed play and put his other hand in Levi's hair. He just hummed and repositioned his legs to be more comfortable. Eren ate Levi's popcorn as he laid on his lap. He'd ask for his cooldrink earlier and looked very cute according to Eren with the tip of the bottle just in his mouth, pushing his bottom lip down a bit and making it look as plump as ever.

'Eyes on the movie.' He reminded himself as his gaze started wandering down Levi's form and forced himself to ignore how great those pale legs looked curled up, how the sweater just went low enough. His sweater. He shifted a bit and pushed Levi's head a little forwards with the hand gently playing with his hair.

"Still comfortable?" Levi asked, turning his head a bit to look up at him and he just nodded. "That girl is just creeping me out."

It wasn't a complete lie, the 'little girl' in the movie had just pulled out all the stops and was indeed creeping Eren out. Eren lightly scratching Levi's head and was proud to see that he was definitely more relaxed.

"It's a classic." Levi argued when they chose the next movie.

"No, it's a remake of the classic. The Blob is the original."

"What type of a name is 'The Blob' in any ways? I say Nightmare on Elm Street."

"But I've already watches iiiit." Eren whined and Levi sighed.

"You really want to watch a big ass piece of chewed gum eat everyone?"

"It's not a piece of gum!"

"Yeah, but it's just as disgusting..." And then Eren realised why Levi didn't want to watch the movie.

"You think it's gross."

"No I don't."

"Oh yeah? Go eat a piece of gum right now."

"What? No, that's gr- I mean, my breath smells fine."

Eren laughed as Levi turned his head away, still laying on his lap but now looking at the screen instead of him.

"I could share my gum with you." Eren offered, pretending to take a piece of gum out of his mouth. Levi was quick to stop him.

"Absolutely disgusting," he pulled Eren's arm away from his mouth and held it to his chest so that he couldn't pull away and glared at him, "I don't want your germs in my mouth."

"But you steal my lollypops." Eren pointed out.

Levi paused for a beat.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Brat."

Eren laughed.

"Just admit that my mouth is not full of disgusting germs and we'll watch your movie."

Levi huffed a bit. "No, it's simply not worth it." Eren rolled his eyes again, still smiling.

"Say it." Eren tickled Levi's side with the hand Levi was holding to his chest and he immediately started squirming.

"N-N - Mnh, hahahaaokay okay okay! You're m-mouth is as clea-n as mine!" Eren continued and Levi laughed, trying to pull Eren's hand away from his side and kicking his legs in the air.

"Is my mouth full of germs?" Eren's voice was thick with withheld laughter.

"N-No! No germs! A-A-Ahaha, absolutely clean!" Levi shouted and Eren finally stopped tickling him, letting him catch his breath as he scrolled down to Nightmare on Elm Street.

"I win." Eren said like the cheeky brat he was and Levi just rolled his eyes, smiling as he turned back onto his side to face the screen. The movie started and Eren put the remote down on the coffee table between them and the TV before placing his hand on Levi's side.

"Oh no you don't," Levi said, taking Eren's hand with his own and lacing their fingers. "I'm not leaving this hand unguarded, Mister Surprise Tickle Attacks."

Eren laughed softly and tightened his fingers around Levi's hand. They both pretended to ignore that they were holding hands, ignoring the bit their hearts sped up, brushing it off because 'He thinks it's just nothing in any ways'.

But they held hands all through the movie, Eren occasionally rubbing his thumb over Levi's forefinger right by his thumb. Even as Levi fell asleep on his lap, their hands stayed together. Eren turned down the volume so that some dramatic scene didn't wake up the raven.

Being the restless sleeper he was, Levi rolled onto his other side in his sleep, now facing Eren's stomach. The brunette was careful to keep their hands together, adjusting Levi's arm as he turned so that both their arms were comfortable.

Levi eventually woke up when the doorbell chimed, feeling his hand suddenly cold when Eren's left his and his head being lifted off of his lap. "Sit up, lunch is here." Eren whispered as he walked off and Levi made a tired sound.

He could fairly hear voices at the door and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eye and -

Fell off of the stupid fucking couch.

"Eren!" he called, grumpy and irritated after his nap and pissed off that the couch keeps pushing him off.

"I got us pi- Levi, why are you on the floor?"

Levi pouted and crossed both his arms and his legs in his still drowsy state . "The couch hates me."

"Did you fall off again?" Eren asked with a knowing smile as he offered Levi a hand.

"No." he said sharply, hard enough to cut anyone that wasn't used to a grumpy Levi. "The couch pushed me off. It hates me." A grumpy Levi isn't a very rational Levi.

"Now why would it hate you?" Eren asked as he put the pizza on the table and pulled Levi up onto the couch.

"Because I spring cleaned it two weeks ago. It's out to get me." Eren chuckled softly at Levi's reasoning.

"Eat some pizza, then the dust bunnies will forgive you."

Levi grumbled as he started eating and soon forgot about his couch hatred. The empty pizza box and water bottles were pushed aside along with the two empty bowls, two new bowls full of popcorn on their laps as Eren finished watching the last fifteen minutes of The Blob.

"Let's watch Sinister next." Eren suggested and Levi agreed.

"Did you know that there's a number two out?"

"Yeah, I downloaded it this morning."

Levi gaped at him for a second. "No way."

"Yes way."

"It's not even out here yet."

"It's a Cam Copy, but it's good quality, I checked."

"Then let's watch them." Levi snatched the remote from Eren's hand and pressed play, dropping the remote between them before diving into his popcorn.

"Oh my God, it's gonna move, it's gonna move, it's gonna happen, I'm telling you just watch... No!" Levi threw the pillow that was next to him at the TV. "It moved, Eren did you see that? It m-o-v-e-d, moved!"

Eren laughed softly at how Levi was enjoying the movie, sometimes joining Levi's comments on the movie. They both jolted when the Ghoul jumped up at the very end.

"That thing sure has an ugly face." Eren said while changing the movie. 

"Yeah... But it looks familiar, like I should know the name."

"How about 'Ugly Eater of Children's Souls'?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "No Brat. I'll tell you when I remember, now play the second movie."

In the second movie, much to their horror, the ghoul Bagul - the antagonist of these movies - showed much more than in the first movie and had them both quivering under the same blanket. Eren hid his face in Levi's chest every time something disgusting happened or the ghoul appeared while Levi braved it out.

"Mick Thompson!" Levi exclaimed randomly and Eren shrieked, flailing and tumbling off of the couch.

"Levi! What the hell?" Eren looked at him, waiting for an explanation as Levi paused the movie.

"The ghoul. It looks like Mick Thompson."

"Who the fuck is that?" Eren asked bitterly, his heart still hammering in his chest.

"An American heavy metal lead guitarist. Don't look at me like that, it's something Hanji likes, right next to French pop music and German rap."

Eren made a soft 'Ahh' as he climbed back onto the couch, well aware of the woman's crazy taste in music.

"Just don't shout it out randomly, jeez!"

Levi just shrugged. "It's not my fault you scare easily."

Eren threw a pillow at him and he just smirked, pressing play as Eren settled down again. They finally finished the movie and Levi decided that they needed a break.

Levi headed to the shower, claiming that he's 'basically wearing filth', because the last shower he took was yesterday morning. Eren let the clean freak be and started tidying up a bit. The empty bowls got rinsed out, the pizza box got thrown out, the empty bottles were refilled, the breakfast dished washed and the couch pillows pushed back into place.

"Eren!" Levi called from the shower while he was drying off the dishes. He put the cup away and dropped the cloth before walking to the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please bring me my towel?"

"Sure. Underwear too?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be right back!"

"Wait, Eren... And another sweater."

He smiled. "Coming right up."

With that Levi turned off the water and shook most of the water off of him. Eren cracked the door open and held the items out for him. He thanked him as he took it and quickly dried off and got dressed.

Soon after that, they were back on the couch with the last bowl of popcorn and watching Dead Silence.

"Someone dies right off the bat. They can't ever take it slow with possessed dolls." Levi nodded in agreement as he puts more popcorn into his mouth.

"I hate you for feeding me all this popcorn." Levi said as he licked the roof of his mouth repeatedly, a frown on his face.

"Your tongue also raw?" Eren asked, doing a similar thing with his tongue and Levi grunted positively.

"It's all that salt. We might just as well eat grass the rest of the week, we won't be able to taste the difference."

Eren looked at Levi to say something, but snapped his jaw shut when he saw what the other was doing.

Levi was sitting cross-legged on the couch and sticking his tongue out as far as he could. On top of that, his eyes crossed a bit as he focused hard on trying to see the tip of his tongue. Before Levi could notice he was spotted, Eren pulled out his phone, did the same thing and took a picture of the two of them.

The shutter sound alerted Levi that Eren took a photo and frowned at the laughing boy.

"Blackmail material." he clarified as he showed Levi the picture.

"Gonna share it with your 'fans' on instagram?" Levi teased as Eren started doing just that. "Hey, 2359 followers is no joke. I gotta please the crowd."

Levi heard his phone get a notification on the coffee table. "Did you just tag in that, you little shit?"

There's that cheeky smile again.

"It's a really cute photo." Eren said in hopes of making it a bit better.

"It is, but if Hanji sees it I'm going to sli-"

'Ping!'

"Too late."

"What did she say? And hurry, I want to kill her before the good part starts."

"Oh... Nothing." Eren was so clearly lying and he looked about ready to burst with laughter.

"Eren."

"Well..."

"Spit it out, Brat."

"She said, and I quote, 'Levi! You look so cute for a grumpy old man!', added a whole string of emoticons and tagged a few people."

"How many?" Levi asked lowly.

"Twenty-seven people..."

They fell off of the couch again when Levi jumped to tackle Eren, the two of them wrestling on all the pillows until Levi finally managed to straddle him and pin his arms down.

Eren laughed as they struggled and wiggled around when Levi pinned him down, so Levi just pushed his hips harder down on him to keep him still.

He was wiggling around too much and suddenly stilled. Levi tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong? Giving up?"

'No, I'm gonna pop a boner if we don't stop.' His mind offered, but luckily today his brain-to-mouth filter was working pretty good.

"Depends, do I get a prize if I win?"

Levi rolled his eyes, mumbling something about having to come up with prizes.

"Whatever prize you want."

And with that, Eren flipped them over and pinned Levi down, but he quickly wiggled out from under him and sat on his back.

"H-Hey! No fair!" Eren whined and Levi chuckled before noticing something very interesting. Eren's sweatpants had moved down a bit in their tumble and revealed the band of his Superman boxers.

"You had the guts to tease me about Spiderman, while you have Superman flying over your ass?"

Eren gasped and tried getting away more desperately.

"Maybe I should take a picture for my own blackmail." Levi added with a smirk.

"Okay, okay! I give up! You win! Just leave my underwear out of it..." He hid his face in his hands and was grateful that Levi stood up.

"Saved by the movie, my favourite part is on."

Eren jumped back onto the couch, loving this part as well. After that they put on one of the Saw movies and when Levi looked down at Eren, he had curled up in a heap of blankets and fallen asleep.

He was on his side, his arm extended as if it's an open invitation Levi just couldn't ignore. He promised himself he'd just stay five minutes as he laid down in front of Eren and pulled the blanket over him as well. Eren stirred a bit and put his other arm over Levi's middle when he felt a warm body in front of him.

Maybe ten minutes, Levi thought as the two of them spooned on the couch. Or maybe until the end of the movie.

He couldn't say he was shocked when he woke up there the following morning. With a soft kiss to the cheek, Levi stood up and took a shower, getting ready for his Sunday morning jog.

He left Eren a small note and stuck it right on his forehead before he left.

'I'll be back by eleven.   
Thank you for yesterday, I had fun.   
We should do it again sometime.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was cute! It made me feel all warm and fluffy ^^  
> I know it's a lower quality than I usually aim for, but I still felt like posting it :)


End file.
